Changing Channels
by Cat-Demoness
Summary: I was bored with the television, so I snapped the Inuyasha characters into my television! Read as they travel through some of my favorite shows! Rated for Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths!
1. Chapter One

Changing Channels 

Hey everybody! I got this idea while watching t.v.! No, this doesn't mean that Gabby and I are stopping 'Just Some Fun With the Characters', it's just...on hold for now.  
Anyway...I hope you like this story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Inuyasha! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

Rumiko Takahashi: No, you don't! (shoots CD with a sniper rifle)

CD: Xx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CD: (talking to her dog while watching T.V.) Rigby, (pout pout) isn't the television sooooooooo boring when Inuyasha isn't on?

Rigby: (in a doll dress even though he's a BOY dog) (whimper whimper)

CD: (jumps up suddenly) I have an idea!

Rigby: (whimper)

CD: Fuck you dog! (punts him out the window)

Rigby: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (star)

CD: (snaps her fingers and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kinky-ho-I mean-Kikyo, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Naraku, so pretty much ALL of the characters of Inuyasha appeared in her living room)

Inuyasha: (sees CD) Oh fuck, not you!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit! No fucking swearing!

Inuyasha: (eats dirt) (gets out of his sexy hole) What the fuck? You just swore too!

Kagome: Shut the fuck up, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha & Kagome: (start making out)

CD: AHEM! (snaps her finger and they all dissappear) Now then...(grabs the remote) what's on the telly Rigby...(looks around) Rigby?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Channel 4 KITV - America's Funniest Home Videos

Theme music plays

Miroku: (in a black suit) There are some people they never lose ther cool, they are calm, they are cool...they are not this show!

Audience: (laughs)

CD: (laughs) SO FUNNY!...NOT!

!change!

Channel 107 (I have Dish Network...so yeah...) Comedy Central - Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again

Inuyasha: ...so I get her in a car and she doesn't now were going to the old folks home.

Audience: (laughs)

Inuyasha: And she's yellin' at me, tellin' me 'I don't wanna new daddy! I don't wanna new daddy!' and the old folks are there jumping in front of the window like: 'Pick me! Pick me!'

Audience: (laughs)

!change!

Channel 105 USA - Law & Order Special Victims Unit

Announcer: ...these are there stories (Dune Dune!)

CD: Ooh! Law and order!

Kagome: (as Detective Olivia Benson) Kikyo, we have to see your baby.

Kikyo: (holding Shippo, whose trying to get away) No! We're fine, I just have to get out of here.

Inuyasha: (as Detective Stabler) Kikyo, according to the toc. scan Shippo tested positive for pain killers

Kikyo: I never gave Shippo drugs!

Kagome: Kikyo, you've been breast-feeding.

Everyone in the vicinity: EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww!

CD: (barfs) What a bad thought! Fuck! I'm going to miss Naruto! (A/N: Yes, I watch Naruto)

!change!

Channel 176 Cartoon Network - Naruto

(Nothing has changed, it's just the same Naruto characters)

CD: What the fuck! Where'd they go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know this is stupid, flame me! (sigh) It might get better...my Gaia account is CatDemoness11...wow, random.  
Review!

Mistress CD


	2. Chapter Two

Changing Channels 

You bastards thought I was gone, didn't you, cha?

Let's see...what happened, cha?

Fuckin' High School happened damnit! I've been so fucking busy, cha! Gabby too so it might take a while for us to get back to Just Some Fun With the Characters, cha, because we go to different schools, cha.

Anyways...here's a funny little bit of commercials for you all...cha...

* * *

Bastard Disclaimer (starring Kagome and that slut!):

Kagome: If CD owned Inuyasha, all the hott guys would probably NEVER have a shirt on throughout the whole series...

Kikyo: And...I would be dead...

Kagome: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (get a baseball bat and starts beating the shit out of Kinky-Ho)  
YOU BITCH!

THWACK!

YOU SLUT!

THWACK!

YOU HOOKER!

THWACK! THWACK!

thump

Oh shit! I gotta get the hell outta here...(leaves)

* * *

Last time:

Fuckin' Naruto, cha!

* * *

CD: (going through channels really fast) WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GO, CHA!

(stops on random, unknown channel, going to commercial)

* * *

(Always commercial)

Interviewer/Tampon Lady: Girls, does your pad ever get wet and uncomfurtable?(A/N: I just spelled that wrong, didn't I, cha?)

Kagome: WHO THE FUCK ASKS SOMEBODY THAT, IN PLAIN SITE, WITH A FUCKING CAMERA IN THEIR FACE!

Sesshomaru: ...I am not a woman...

Kikyo: I have no ovaries! (smile)

CD: There they are, cha! I guess it doesn't work for other anime, cha...who the fuck am I talking to, cha?

!change!

(Enzyte commercial)

Announcer Dude: Meet Miroku!

Miroku: (super smile)

Announcer Dude: Miroku has a tiny penis!

Miroku: ...

Announcer Dude: I mean really tiny, like, toe nail sized...

Miroku: ...uh...

Announcer Dude: His penis is sooooo tiny, his balls want him cut off!

Miroku: That's not how the joke goes-

Announcer Dude: His penis is sooooo tiny, he has to sit down to piss!

Miroku: What the fuck are you talking about!

Announcer Dude: His penis is sooooo tiny, he actually uses this product!

Miroku: I do not have a tiny penis!

Announcer Dude: Then why doesn't Sango want you?

Miroku: ...

Announcer Dude: That's right...you shut the fuck up...

!change!

(Tag Body Spray thingy commercial)

Naraku: (sitting at some random bus stop, then randomly decides to spray Tag all over himself)

Naraku Fangirls/boys: ZOMG! GET HIM!

Naraku: (screams like girly girl)

(SUPER GLOMP!)

Announcer: Warning: Tag Body Spray should not be used by any anime character that would be really hott, if they didn't wear eyeliner. Results may cause: severe head trauma, bleeding ears, allergic reation to lipstick, and Tetanus. Consider yourself warned.

!change!

(That Women's Deoderant commercial...I think it's Degree?)

(cheesy music)

Kikyo: (walks up to her window on the fifth story in only her bra and panties)(A/N: Uh, ew, cha...)

Lady Person: Some women go to extreme lengths to keep white marks off there clothes...

Kikyo: (jumps off window)

Meanwhile, three stories down...

Kagome: Soo...what the fuck are we supposed to do with this dress? (holds up black dress)

Sango: Kikyo said something about her crappy deoderant and wants us to hold it out the window.

Kagome: Fuck that! I'm gonna go make-out with Inuyasha, as soon as I scream at him for no reason then sit him because I'm kinky like that.

Sango:...

Kikyo: (falling) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!111111oneoneoneoheneeohenee

(Kikyo dust brains are scattered on the pavement, because the bush was set on fire, then removed)

Kagome and Sango: (laughing) That was fucking funny!

* * *

CD: CHA! (gets pissed off for some odd reason) IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND I'VE ONLY WRAPPED TWO FUCKIN' PRESENTS!(1)

(Rigby falls through her roof)

CD: Rigby! Where have you been for two months, cha?

Rigby: ...

* * *

Reviews:

funkyhottdancer - How dare you throw egg at me, cha! But I'm glad you liked it, cha, but revenge is a bitch, cha! (nukes your house) Ha, cha! I owned you, cha!

Phenomenon - Cha! It's awesome how you're always reading my stories, cha! I can't swear at home, cha, so basically this would be how much I swear if I could, cha. I found you on gaia, cha!

NoCareChakara - OMG, CHA! You died, cha, ha ha! Super, cha! You thought it was funny, cha!

newlyinductedfangirl1982 - YAY, CHA! You love it, cha! Here's new chapter from me, cha!

* * *

Sorry, but I can't do any Animal Planet parodies for now, cha, due to the fact that I'm still recovering over what happened to Steve Irwin, cha. I'm really sad, cha. But pretty soon I might feel better since I have this idea circling my brain about this Barking Mad parody, but for now, cha, I can't stop watching Animal Planet without somehow being reminded of The Crocidile Hunter, cha.

If you guys got sad over that above paragraph, cha, here's something to make you feel better, cha:

Miroku has a very, very, very, tiny penis! Penis, penis, penis! CHA!

Okay, cha, I'm done, cha.

* * *

(1) If anybody can guess what song this is from, and who sings it, I promise to make a super long, super funny chapter, cha! It has to be the whole song name, cha!

Mistress CD


End file.
